


夜间秘语

by HermioneHolic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneHolic/pseuds/HermioneHolic





	夜间秘语

星期天的好友聚会定在晚上，酒吧外面下着滂沱大雨，而凌晨两点的夜色却显得温柔且诡谲。赫敏.格兰杰站在人群之外，努力保持清醒，也努力将一杯五彩斑斓的鸡尾酒倒入喉中。水果夹心棉花糖像融化了的冰淇淋一样在她的胃里搅成一团，厕所就在十米以内，但……  
赫敏压抑住想要呕吐的欲望，把视线从亮得反光的大理石地板移向她那群消化系统良好还总是喜欢吵吵闹闹个不停的朋友。罗恩那头耀眼无比的红发在霓虹灯的照射下显露出一种十分古怪的颜色，但他不在乎，他那黏人的女朋友拉文德.布朗也绝不会在乎。  
罗恩单膝下跪、露出微笑（近乎像是一种紧张过度的傻笑）、掏出戒指，然后就是拉文德又惊又喜的尖叫，整个过程一气呵成，恋爱电影里最为中规中矩的求婚场景。紫丝绒盒子里的钻石闪闪发亮，但赫敏却很不凑巧地想起了小溪边那些光滑而廉价的鹅卵石。  
吸气，吸气，再吸气。她冷静下来，擦去脸上因从体内传来的反胃感而流出的几滴眼泪，使模糊的视线再度变得清晰。  
赫敏很想走过去表示祝贺，但又怕自己张口就会吐哪个倒霉鬼一身浆糊，所以还是选择了远远站在一边，就像她在学生时代所做的那样。  
也许作为补偿，她可以替他们俩手写结婚请帖（用她那支产自德国的漂亮的红色吸水钢笔）。赫敏一边盘算着，一边心想必须要在自己的胃酸倒流之前离开现场。  
波特夫妇与刚刚订婚的那对新人拥抱完过后，赫敏的噩梦就来了。  
“赫敏，我们一起来玩真心话大冒险吧！”  
酒吧的玻璃门出口就在距离她二十米远的地方，但现在逃跑似乎太晚了。  
成双成对的四个人朝她走来，他们都喝了酒，脸颊红通通的。  
这下子是真的来不及开溜了。  
——————————————  
“赫敏，那个是你的室友对吧？”罗恩用胳膊肘碰了碰她的手臂，将众人的视线引向那个坐在酒吧角落里的黑发男子。汤姆.赫敏目前还不知道他的中间名是什么.里德尔脸色阴郁，一言不发地盯着玻璃鱼缸里的水泡。大抵多亏了那张英俊的脸庞，哪怕他摆出那副难看的表情也不会惹人讨厌。  
“我记得他是叫汤姆？真是个常见的名字。”金妮说着，从服务生那边拿来五杯牛奶和一支黑色油性笔（无聊的惩罚游戏）。  
“你在跟他交往？”哈利好奇地凑了过来。  
“没，我跟他没有任何关系。”赫敏有些不悦地矢口否认。  
“那你干嘛带他过来？你们之间发生了点什么不愉快的事情？”  
“哈利，我来这个酒吧的时候就跟你解释过他为什么在这里了。”  
“哦，对，顺路载他一程。你什么时候这么好心了？”  
“我可是有收他车费的。”  
尽管赫敏此刻已经有些意识模糊，但她十分确信在自己话音刚落的那一刻拉文德无奈地翻了个白眼。  
“别管那些乱七八糟的东西了。赫敏，真心话还是大冒险？”金妮握着那支黑色油性笔，那架势却像她手里拿了一把匕首。  
“为什么第一个就是我？”赫敏当即不满地开口抱怨，但金妮疑似威胁的眼神让她乖乖闭上了嘴。  
“我选择大冒险。”经过再三衡量，赫敏还是觉得被刺探个人隐私会更加的难以忍受。如果罗恩问她关于恋爱的事情，她可不能把牛奶泼他脸上。  
拉文德和罗恩同时不怀好意地看向她的室友，而对这一切都一无所知的里德尔正出神地玩着他那把黑色的雨伞。  
“你们要对他做什么……不，你们要对我做什么？”  
“求婚游戏。”波特夫妇异口同声地说道，以一种低沉到不正常的音调。  
赫敏回想起毕业典礼上那对惨遭大冒险游戏迫害的无辜男女。  
“你们该不会是想要我去跟他求婚吧？”她试探性地问道。  
“不愧是万事通小姐！需要一朵小红花作为奖励吗？”金妮双手交叉，脸上露出兴奋（或者说是幸灾乐祸）的笑容。  
“你们知道这样做会害得我在我的室友面前无地自容，对吧？”  
罗恩假装怜悯地低下了头。  
“赫敏，一个游戏总不至于能让你羞愧得当场去世吧？”哈利调侃。  
“好吧。那么假装求婚用的戒指呢？”  
“你可以用罗罗的求婚戒指，他不会在意的！”拉文德喊道。  
我真的有努力尝试过要喜欢上你。赫敏在心中嘟囔着。  
“我跟他甚至都不是男女朋友关系，就算我去向他求婚了又能怎么样呢？”  
“这个嘛……谁又说得准呢？”金妮耸了耸肩。  
“他指不定真的会答应呢。”哈利笑着说。  
那我在他面前可就真的抬不起头了。赫敏想着。  
“我真的该在你们邀请我来玩的时候直接拒绝的。”  
“太晚了！”罗恩加入了起哄行列。  
“……我们真的不能换一个挑战吗？”  
四个罪魁祸首在同一刻摇了摇头。  
她深吸一口气，从拉文德手中接过那枚鹅卵石般的钻戒，像是即将赴死的战士般走向了汤姆.里德尔的座位。  
但愿那四个混球中有谁能在她找到新公寓之前给她提供住所。  
——————————————  
赫敏.格兰杰打开雨刷器，同时通过后视镜悄悄地向后张望。里德尔坐在靠近车窗的位置，侧着头全神贯注地欣赏着玻璃上晶莹剔透的雨珠。他的脸上没有显露出任何的负面情绪。  
很好，他没有因为刚刚那场糟糕至极的求婚生气。  
赫敏很想说点什么来缓解这尴尬的气氛，但考虑到自己的不善言辞，她最终还是决定保持沉默。  
“你还好吧？”死一般的寂静过后，先开口说话的居然是里德尔。但她不懂他为什么要这么问。  
“我没事。以及，对不起。”十字路口的交通灯在一瞬间由绿变红。赫敏调节了一下后视镜，以便和他在镜中的影子对上视线。  
“没必要道歉，我不介意。”  
“真的吗？你不生气？”问题脱口而出后她就后悔了。  
“如果你指的是我答应求婚而你却告诉我这只是个游戏的那一刻，我确实有那么一点点生气的。”  
“我不懂你为什么要在那时选择答应。”  
但他没有回答。之后又是一阵漫长的死寂。  
大概这回轮到她主动了吧。她必须得说点什么才行。  
“作为补偿，你可以在今晚对我做一件你想做的事情。我希望你不要杀我或者打我。有什么附加条件需要补充等你想好了再说。”  
“如果到时候你出尔反尔要把我告上法庭，我会告诉我的陪审团你有说过这些话的。”他笑了，以一种轻佻但不轻浮的方式翘起嘴角。映在后视镜里的那双眼睛和雨夜融为一体，在微弱的灯光之中被衬得格外瑰丽。  
——————————————  
她睡了。眼睛紧闭、呼吸均匀，黑色的睫毛微微颤动，使那张瘦削苍白的脸庞显得更加脆弱。汤姆.里德尔放轻脚步走到她的床前，替她关掉她在睡前忘记关掉的台灯。在所有龌龊的念头涌上大脑之前，他心想，“也许我该借着这个机会让她当我的女朋友。”她的白色胸罩就放在床头柜上，但他却不知道该想些什么肮脏的事情。  
赫敏睡得很熟，当他不小心被床边的拖鞋跘了一下的时候，他发出的声响甚至都没能使她翻过身去。昏暗的房间让他的肾上腺素加速分泌。汤姆的心中升起一阵没由来的害怕——虽然在这种时候感到紧张是人之常情，但他以前做过许多远比这要过分的事情。他在赫敏.格兰杰看不到的地方犯下了很多违背道德伦理的恶行，但此刻他站在她的面前，居高临下地望向那张陷入熟睡之中的脸庞，犹豫着要不要在这个暴雨如注的仲夏夜当一个只用下半身思考的淫棍。  
汤姆在床上找了个空地坐下来，安静地感受着她海浪般的一呼一吸。床头柜上的胸罩将他的注意力引向了种种奇异的猜测，但他及时打住了。其实说是他自己不愿意继续想下去也可以。不知为什么，想象她和别人做爱的场面会让他被一种难以言喻的失落淹没。为了转移注意力，他打开她的床头柜，看见里面放着一把梳子及一盒产自俄罗斯的黑巧克力。然后他将其关上，开始想象自己和她的亲密肉体接触：这倒是不那么让人反感了。  
调整心态，他回想起自己搬进来与她同居的第一天——她为他将沉重的行李箱搬到了六楼（因为该死的电梯故障），又给他手上那个还未来得及处理的伤口擦了药、贴了一个创可贴。尽管后来他不得不知晓她对所有人都这么好，但他希望成为那个特别的人。  
——————————————  
兴许今晚他真的该做点什么绝对会让自己进监狱的事情，那种他在事后必须要假装后悔的恶行。  
今晚注定是个狂欢夜，因为凌晨的月光与飞蛾依旧缠绵。  
汤姆颤抖着纤细的手指去缠她丝线般的头发，沉醉在草莓香波和鸡尾酒的气息之中。她先前在车上也有说他可以对她做他想做的任何事情，没有任何附加条款。如果事情的结局不尽人意，那也是她理当付出的代价。谁让她要在那种地方假装向他求婚，谁让她单膝下跪的时候那般真诚，谁叫她非得在他答应之后说这一切都是个笑话，谁叫她在露出微笑的时候总是那么迷人。她要为自己的胡作非为承担责任。  
活该，她活该，我也活该。汤姆在黑暗之中颤栗不已，因为他已然在心中做好了决定。哪怕短暂春宵过后他就要蹲一辈子的牢，哪怕风平浪静过后她会与他人白头偕老。他要在睡梦之中与她交媾，就像神话和色情小说里的魅魔所做的那样。  
汤姆解开领带，把它和她的胸罩放在一起。他解开她的睡裤，在她的呼吸声中小心翼翼地分开她匀称笔直的双腿。他的手指与她白皙光滑的皮肤紧紧相连，就像海与天空密不可分。第一根手指成功安身过后，他紧接着又迫不及待地塞入第二根手指。那片茂密的黑森林被爱欲的泉水浸湿。从她的花蕊里源源不断流出的蜜液沾在他的两根手指上。他在她幽暗狭窄的隧道里继续往更深处探索。又湿又滑的阴道内壁与他的手指紧紧贴在一起，潮汐般的骚动与暧昧充斥着整个房间。不假思索，他将舌头塞进了她散发着薄荷芬芳的口腔里，在她整齐的牙床之间游走。  
他那条黑色的领带如同游蛇般滑下床去。他拉开裤子的拉链，像捧着礼物似的握着自己的性器，用它的顶端轻轻地在她的阴蒂上画圈。他让她像冰淇淋勺子般拱起背来，又让她像冬眠期的刺猬般蜷缩成一团。他们的性器官连在了一起，就像这世间所有把爱与欲望混淆的男男女女，如同交配季节的蟒蛇紧紧缠在一起，空气在一进一出的动作之间变得无比灼热。无论她是在中途醒来还是把今晚的一切都当成一场过分逼真的春梦，他都不会停下这疯狂的举动。  
他在她呻吟的同时呻吟，在她喘息的同时喘息，为她解开睡衣的纽扣，也为燃烧着的情欲汗流浃背。真正意义上的合二为一。接下来就是烟花般绚烂的性高潮，午夜的蝉鸣和雨水落地的噪声交织在一起，恰似她那声动人心魄的娇吟。  
汗水在床单上留下不规则的图案，但他不会选择留下来清理现场。就像这场酣畅淋漓的性爱对这个房间所做的那样，他要在她的身体和灵魂上刻下不可磨灭的痕迹，否则今晚的一切都像是仲夏夜的暴雨、莎士比亚写在纸上的爱情喜剧，两人真真切切的肌肤相亲只会是一场淫荡放浪的美梦，她会在太阳升起时忘记，然后让自己的生活翻开新的篇章。就像情人之间的深夜低语，就像下午三点时浮在半空中的金色氤氲。他要让这个夜晚的模样原封不动地保留到早上，之后的一切全部听天由命。他亲遍她的脸颊，然后一路往下，她的脖颈与她的锁骨，她的肚腹与她的脚趾，虔诚得像是某种神圣的朝拜仪式。  
但他不会选择留下来直到天明。不是害怕惩罚也不是妄图逃避，只是因为他想要与她相爱，只是因为命运女神指派他在这样一个暴风雨夜无望且无声地疾呼爱情。  
——————————  
翌日早上七点，赫敏.格兰杰在餐桌旁拿着餐刀为刚刚烤好的两片吐司抹上蓝莓果酱，两杯加了冰块的黑咖啡被并排放在桌子中央。她的好室友提着公文包匆匆忙忙地往外赶，有条不紊地穿上他崭新的皮鞋。  
“里德尔？”  
“什么事？”  
“我床头柜的第二层里有放避孕套，下次别干这种事了。”


End file.
